


Hope

by margoteve



Category: Strange Magic (2015)
Genre: F/M, babies - or lack of them, super quick angst service
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-20
Updated: 2015-02-20
Packaged: 2018-03-13 23:27:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3400211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/margoteve/pseuds/margoteve
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You can't always have what you want.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hope

After getting married all couples must face the eternal question their families seems to throw at them the moment honeymoon ends. "When will you decide on having babies?"

The newlyweds usually brush it off saying "we decided to wait a bit." "Maybe in couple years." So did Bog and Marianne. Quite frankly both was not sure if they could have children. Two years passed and "maybe we should try?" appeared. Months after that and nothing happened. No tiny fairy goblins in Marianne's womb. So they called to the medics. Some time later and the cruel verdict has been revealed. Both on their own could have have children but together it was impossible.

And they grieved. Avoiding each other, consumed by their loss. It was like this for days until Bog came to his wife.

She was in her room by the window, staring at the moon, her thoughts far away. She nearly jumped out of her skin when she felt his hand gently rest on her shoulder.

"You scared me."

"I am sorry."

He was not sure what he was apologizing for. Startling her or being the reason she could not have children. Probably both.

And she understood. And took his palm resting it against her cheek. How she missed his dry warmth.

A ball grew in his throat, choking him as he watched her, being so tender. Shouldn't she hate him? He was falling apart.

"Marianne?" He could barely speak, choking on words he knew he should say.

"Yes?"

"I thought... we should... if you... I mean..." he was tripping over the words.

"No." She interrupted him sternly, understanding what he was going to say.

"Love?"

"No, Bog. I am not leaving you." She stood up with a fierce expression he loved so much. "Do you remember that time we met when your entire castle came down on your head? I thought I had lost you. And I felt like nothing would be right again. Like I died inside." She took his face in hers. "I love you. You. And I can't live without you. Not fully. So you better get used to the idea that I. Am not. Leaving."

"Oh Marianne." He saw the tears in her eyes as she spoke. Sacrifice that was what she was doing. And he loved her too much for it. He knelt, wrapping his arms around her. "Forgive me."

"You are forgiven." She replied softly, trying so hard to believe everything was going to be fine again.

And it was for a long while. The castle in the Dark Forest could breathe again. The tension gone. King and Queen back to their usual routine of bickering, sparring and generally loving toward one another in their own way.

Then one day they went to the Fairy Kingdom for a family dinner and to talk about some issues concerning both lands. There, during the dinner Marianne noticed how her sister was rounder than she remembered. It shouldn't bother her. Dawn and Sunny married last year, when the girl matured a bit. But no one said a word about how Dawn... rounded up, becoming radiant. And Marianne tried to ignore it but a sliver of jealousy has already set in her heart.

Later when she was alone with her sister she decided to ask about it.

"Oh Mari!" Dawn exclaimed and started to cry. "I didn't... I didn't..." she hiccuped and Marianne hugged Dawn.

"It's okay. It's okay."

Dawn kept her pregnancy in secret from her sister and brother-in-law because she knew they could not have kids of their own and she didn't want to cause them more pain.

Later Marianne told the news to Bog as they were getting ready to sleep. He grew solemn and couldn't sleep much that night. In the morning he told her what he figured out during the sleepless hours.

"It doesn't have to be me."

"What?" Marianne looked at her husband confused.

"I don't need to be the father as long as you are the mother." He explained.

Marianne felt her blood run cold.

"I am NOT letting ANYONE touch me beside you!" She shouted angrily. How could he even think about such thing!

They argued about it, Marianne was hurt he even considered that. There was no one else but him and he should know it!

The next week was tense again. Entire Forest knew better than anger each of their royalty any further and just avoided the castle in big circles leaving matters for after King and Queen make peace with each other.

No matter how much Marianne hated what Bog said she couldn't stop thinking about it until she figured out. So she came to him.

"Neither of us have to be the parents of the child." She announced and he just stared at her. "We can adopt a child." She specified with soft smile.

"This is what you want?" He asked to make sure.

"Yes."

"Then so be it."

The search for the baby was not easy. Orphans weren't that often in either Kingdoms. Fairies usually had large families and Goblins usually grew fast enough and sturdy enough to fend for themselves. But finally a baby fairy girl was found. No one knew who the parents were or if she had any relatives. She had the biggest and greenest eyes anyone has ever seen and didn't seem scared of Bog at all. They named her Hope. And she was a little hellion that made both her parents very proud.

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is the last angsty thing that I wrote as of lately - so many depressive butterfly bog babies, I decided to try something else.  
> I even have Hope's design in my head - she's the perfect lady with knack for adventures and troubles.  
> Also I am working on multichaptered AU story based on real historical events from my country - so that's a heads up. All I need is a Beta reader.  
> Comment if you like this or if you spot a mistake somewhere.  
> EDIT: Oh god this story is horrible I have to rewrite this....


End file.
